Five in Heaven-The Rocky Horror Story
by RockyShocky
Summary: Rocky, Frank, Riff Raff, Columbia, and Magenta. In Heaven...dream or fake? You decide, it's just a silly fanfic, you fool! Don't go into it on thought and while you are listening to me, R/R!!


Alright, this is a story about Rocky, Frank, Riff, Magenta, and Columbia and this is after they all die, whichever time it was, and they are all in heaven now and it's about their new lifestyles in heaven, from Magenta's point of view. Thank you, enjoy and relax. R/R please as well.  
  
********************************************************  
  
I look around the white room that I am sitting in. Riff Raff, my dearest brother is not around to hear me scream for him, so I pick myself up. I look down at the fluffy ground at my feet and realize I am standing on clouds.  
  
Magenta: "Get a grip on yourself, Magenta. This is a dream. Enjoy it."  
  
::blink::  
  
Magenta: "HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPP!!"  
  
I see a little shadow that looks like my brother. I walk over to this shadow, my paths seem to be traced in the clouds like walking in snow on a winter day. Is Frank here? Is he here to see what he has done to us? Sent us to heaven? No, girl. You have to understand. You ARE dreaming. There is no such thing as heaven, not even on earth! Heaven is something to talk about to take away the pain so that it is numb for the earthlings-we Transylvanians know much better than to believe such bullshit. But what really, is going on?  
  
Magenta: "Try slapping yourself. It wouldn't hurt in a dream."  
  
Magenta lifted her one hand and slapped her other arm.  
  
Magenta: "OWWWWWWWWW!" She yelped with pain.  
  
No…this can't be! This IS a dream! It is…  
  
Riff: "MAGENTA!"  
  
Magenta: "Riff Raff?! My dear brother…is that you?!"  
  
Riff: "No, it's Santa Claus!"  
  
Magenta: "Oh, it's wonderful to see you! Where are we?"  
  
Riff: "I think we are literally in the force of the heavens."  
  
Magenta: "You don't really think…?"  
  
Riff: "I do."  
  
Magenta: "Lets go find Columbia…Frank killed her before me…"  
  
Riff: "He HAD to kill me too? God, I wanted to see that bitch die…"  
  
Magenta: "Come on! She's my friend! Shut up!"  
  
Riff: "Whatever. Lets just go find her."  
  
Magenta: "Fine."  
  
Riff Raff and I searched for hours, maybe. Or what it had seemed like from Earth! I tried to think numbly to cause myself more pain. This was so that I would keep myself from thinking it was a dream…and that I could do anything I wanted…which wasn't true in this case.  
  
What had happened? Did I remember? I remembered Frank, coming back after I had been sure that he was dead…and Rocky, Rocky! He was there too! Rocky and Frank…they had killed Riff Raff…oh the tears I had shed…and then Columbia! Even more tears! They had saved me for last? But why? What had happened?  
  
Frank: "Oh…shit."  
  
Magenta: "Did you hear that?"  
  
Frank: "Of course I did, it's my own voice."  
  
Magenta: "Riff Raff, I meant, you son of a bitch!"  
  
Frank: "I can have my mother kill you for saying th,"  
  
Magenta looked at Frank as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Rocky: "Oh, blood hell."  
  
Magenta: "You too? What are you doing here?!"  
  
Frank: "Well, it turned out that after I finally killed you and your brother, I had tried for Janet so Brad shot me and Rocky, who had tried to kill him after shooting me. Thank you, Rocky." ::kisses Rocky::  
  
Rocky: "Easy."  
  
Magenta: "So, where is Columbia then? You killed her before me, don't even try saying that you didn't."  
  
Frank: "Oh, she should be somewhere around here. Maybe she hasn't waked up yet."  
  
Riff Raff: "I hope the damn bitch never wakes up, the SOB."  
  
Magenta: "Riff Raff-temper…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Whatever."  
  
Frank: "Well, how about we go looking for her?"  
  
Rocky Horror: "We can't-if she hasn't woken up yet she is invisible in this substance of the heavens that we seem to have fallen into. I wonder why we didn't go to hell?"  
  
Magenta: "What the hell?"  
  
Frank: "Oh, Rocky? He has been having loads of bursts of information lately, and he is starting to sound like Dr. Scott. Maybe this is because when I finally killed Dr. Scott, ::sent to hell because of him being called a Nazi and him not really denying it, and saying it was alright to call him that:: I think that Rocky was near the radio transmitter on the stage in the castle which made Dr. Scott's DNA smarts to mix with Rocky's no- brains."  
  
Rocky: "Hey!"  
  
Columbia: "Here I am!"  
  
Magenta: "It's nice to see you…sorry I didn't step in front of the gun."  
  
Columbia: "That's ok, but I still deserve payback." ::Columbia quickly lifts her hands and smacks me.::  
  
Magenta: "If I hadn't not prevented Frank from killing you I would've killing you now."  
  
Riff Raff: "I will. I have nothing to be guilty of."  
  
Magenta: "Nah, don't waste your time."  
  
Riff Raff: "Alright."  
  
Columbia: "So, want to check up on those gates over there?"  
  
Frank: "Sure."  
  
As we walk over, I stay back. Riff Raff can go, I send him the signals that I want to stay out alone as they all walk in and he waves and I look at his face turning back to me. What? Is there something on my face?  
  
I ask the person at the Golden Gates if they have a mirror and the guy hands it over as I thank him…I pick up the mirror and I look in and there is a blonde haired girl staring back at me! I sort of look like Janet, only way hotter.  
  
I kind of like my new look…but what has happened?  
  
Magenta: "Uh, could you explain why I have blonde hair now?"  
  
Man: "Well, it's simple. You were from another planet, only earth people come to heaven, and you were in Earth's orbit and atmosphere at the time so we had to bring you up with your earth appearance. Which, you didn't have when you were on earth so we just use your minds…do you want to change back?  
  
Magenta: "No, I, uh, kind of like the new look. Thanks?"  
  
Man: "Don't mention it. Really, don't. I have done better styling on the waves before…but as long as you are satisfied, this is heaven anyway."  
  
Magenta: "right."  
  
Man: "Want me to open the gates for you?"  
  
Magenta: "Fine."  
  
I walk in and I finally realize, I was staring at the ground the whole time and I hadn't noticed Riff's hair! He looked years younger, like he was in his 20s like me! Also, Frank had a puffier and curlier afro and Columbia was just like her only with long hair. Rocky just looked normal…  
  
They probably thought he looked good enough to keep, snickered my brain. I hated that look. I wanted it on Riff Raff. It just wasn't fair, Riff Raff was the one that deserved it. And anyway, Rocky should've been Riff Raff's, he was the one who put all the biological research into the project, but Frank had taken every penny of the credit. And I had hated him for that.  
  
Frank: "So, there is our hotel over there…Rocky gets to stay with me in my room because I didn't bring enough money up here for five, I only brought enough for four…" ::the smirk in Frank's eyes showed that he had purposely brought only enough money for four rooms, but it wasn't like we needed the extra, Riff and I slept together so I said, to ruin his moment::  
  
Magenta: "That's ok, Riff Raff and I share a room so Rocky can use my extra room, ok?"  
  
Frank: "Fine." Frank pouted angrily. I smiled. Heaven was cool. Frank actually cared when I put him down! ScoRE bEBe! 


End file.
